1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a liquid ejecting apparatus for ejecting liquid with respect to a target, an ink jet type printer (hereinafter, also referred to as “printer”) is widely known. The printer is adapted to perform printing to a recording medium as the target by ejecting ink (liquid), which is supplied to a recording head (a liquid ejecting head), from a nozzle formed in the recording head. In addition, in terms of this type of printer, recently, for example, as described in JP-A-2005-153507, there is a printer in which white ink is attached to a surface of the recording medium to perform a foundation treatment and a color ink (the recording material) including a color material is attached to an area, in which the foundation treatment has been performed, to perform the printing.
However, the white ink generally contains a large quantity of pigments (e.g., metallic particles such as titanium oxide) and has a greater specific weight than color ink containing pigments of other colors. For that reason, as in the printer of JP-A-2005-153507, in a case where the printing is performed with respect to the recording medium situated at a lower part of a vertical direction of the recording head, there is a concern that the pigment settles in the vicinity of a nozzle situated at the lower part with respect to the recording head, which causes blockage in the nozzle.